


knowledge through experience

by aetherae



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s always something new to know, when it comes to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knowledge through experience

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from tumblr, no changes. i was so embarrassed to write this despite having no real reason to be embarrassed in the first place now that i look at it. idk. i’m still embarrassed tbh. also i cAN'T BELIEVE THERE IS NO MILLA/GAIUS TAG??? YOU'VE DISAPPOINTED ME AO3 NOW I'M MAKING THIS SAD UNLOVED TAG ALL ON MY OWN.

> **8\. an academic piece of art**

Milla Maxwell is beautiful. She might be an enemy, but even Gaius knows that he would be a fool to deny it.

There’s beauty in the obvious things. Her skill in battle, the striking look of her eyes. What’s less obvious is always far more fascinating though, like the strength of her will, or her unrelenting determination. Jaw set, teeth clenched, and eyes drawn into a glare as she unleashes an arte at him, Gaius doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more enthralling.

It’s other things that are the most surprising. Like the warmth of her skin under his bare hands, or the fact that her always harsh words fall out from soft lips. Every time they cross, there’s something new. There must be an endless amount of things to know about her.

She is a learning experience every time. Gaius doesn’t mind.


End file.
